legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Elzevir the Dollmaker (location)
Locations article |image=BO1-Map0001-Sect27-LakeOfLostSoulsSouth.png |caption=Elzevir the Dollmaker as it appears in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. |introduced= Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) |appearances= Blood Omen }} The House of the Dollmaker, Prima Games / Ian Osborne. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets. Page 111. (1996) also known as the Dollmaker's house or simply the Dollmaker's, The Plot at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) Legacy of Kain Secrets: Page 7 of 9 at SK: The Complete Guide To Legacy of Kain (archived at Dark Chronicle) was the home of Elzevir the Dollmaker, situated on an isthmus in the Lake of Lost Souls. Kain journeyed to the residence in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Profile On advice from Ariel and Moebius, Kain sought to overcome the Legions of the Nemesis during his quest in the first timeline's [[Events of Blood Omen|events of Blood Omen]], and traveled to Willendorf, intending to rally the Army of the Last Hope. Kain: "Before the Dimension pillar, I lay the eye of Azimuth." // Ariel: "Well done. You have found Moebius’ toy. Azimuth, not content with summoning demonic thralls, stole the Time Streaming Device in order to gather creatures from other ages as well. Take care of the device, Kain. It will deliver you in time. The Legions of the Nemesis are on the march from the north, crushing all in their path. ‘Twas not too long ago that the Nemesis was known as William the Just, a caring and gentle benefactor of the land. But, as his army grew in strength and he himself grew in power, the veil of tyranny fell and one kingdom was not enough. So many cities, so many dead. Willendorf will be sure to follow. The Nemesis must be stopped or all shall be lost..." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Moebius: "Answers indeed. I have them all if you have the questions. And what are the questions for these answers?" // ~The oracle throws something into the fire. The smoke reveals a great army marching across the land.~ // Moebius: "King Ottmar - the only hope to defeat the legions of the Nemesis. King Ottmar paralyzed by his princess’ malaise. King Ottmar the useless. Pray good sir, what are the questions?" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain met with King Ottmar in Willendorf Castle, who explained his plight: the soul of his daughter, the Princess of Willendorf, had apparently been stolen by Elzevir the Dollmaker. Ottmar had declared a contest to celebrate the Princess' birthday, offering a royal favor to "whoever created the finest doll in the realm". Elzevir's entry easily won, but "all he would take in payment was a lock of her hair". Soon after, the Princess became "a lifeless puppet". Ottmar: "A birthday present. To celebrate her birthday I declared a contest. Whoever created the finest doll in the realm would be granted a royal favor. Hundreds of dolls were brought, but the winner was obvious. Elzevir, the Dollmaker, created a toy of such beauty that all were captivated by it. And all he would take in payment was a lock of her hair. Soon after she became like this; a lifeless puppet. Whoever restores her to her former self shall have this kingdom!" Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. The Army of the Last Hope was too preoccupied with their hunt for the Dollmaker to stand any chance against the impending invasion; Ottmar recklessly offered his very kingdom to whoever could restore his daughter to life. Kain: "Through whispers of the court, I learned that the Army of the Last Hope, Willendorf’s proud militia, was in no condition to fight the invading Legions of the Nemesis. They were busy scouring the lands to the north, in search of the Dollmaker and Ottmar’s daughter. I also learned of a tunnel, which would take me rapidly from Willendorf to the suspected area." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. In response, Kain hurried to track down Elzevir and capitalize on this opportunity. Utilizing a tunnel leading to a northern garrison, he passed through Stahlberg and traveled west through the Land of the Nemesis to reach the secluded Lake of Lost Souls. There, on a land bridge spanning the heart of the Lake, he found Elzevir's expansive home. The place was replete with traps, and heavily guarded by animated entities fashioned by Elzevir; melee-attacking humanoids, needle-wielding humanoids, rag dolls and teddy bears all patrolled the manse. The internal lighting was poor, and Kain was forced to use his Spirit Wrack spell to complete some compulsory puzzles. With the exception of a few chained humans, there was little opportunity for him to feed. However, all of the foes he faced within were particularly vulnerable to the Flame Sword. Eventually, Kain broached the Dollmaker's sanctum. Elzevir rambled childishly that he would not surrender the Princess' soul, and that he had "earned it"; Kain responded that he would have to "earn it with blood". Kain: "Elzevir! I have come for the soul!" // Elzevir: "So, Ottmar sent you to kill me, eh? I can smell him on you - or is that the stench of the grave?" // Kain: "Dollmaker, I have no time for these games!" // Elzevir: "The soul is mine! I earned it! Ottmar GAVE it to me!" // Kain: "Then you shall earn it with ''blood!"'' Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. After a short battle, Kain overcame Elzevir, beheaded his opponent, and retrieved the burlap and silk doll which housed the soul. Despite some musing on the Dollmaker's sinister intentions, Kain did not think long on the matter before returning to Willendorf, attaining command of Ottmar's armies in exchange for the head and the soul. Kain: "Elzevir imprisoned the girl’s soul in a small fabric doll. The old man’s intentions I shall never know." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain: "Strange that such a tiny thing - a shred of burlap and silk with a single lock of hair nailed to it, could bring a kingdom to its knees. Small things frequently have enormous consequences." Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Kain: "I entered the Court with the Dollmaker’s head in one hand, and the doll containing the girl’s soul in the other. I placed them both before the King and watched his eyes catch fire. With the doll in their possession, the Court’s sorcerers could restore his daughter’s soul." // Ottmar: "I do not know that I can thank you enough, warrior. My kingdom is but a small price to pay for my daughter’s life. Willendorf is yours, if you wish it!" // Kain: "‘Tis not your kingdom I desire, but your army, Ottmar. I require troops to vanquish the Horde that descends upon us from the North." // Ottmar: Very well. Courtiers, fetch me my armor and mace. There is war to be waged!" " Silicon Knights / Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. (Crystal Dynamics). PlayStation. (November 15, 1996) Transcript. Design The House doubled as Elzevir's residence and workshop, and was characterized by its wooden floors, burlap sacks, barrels of toy-making components and generally-dim lighting. Its exterior was large, but relatively simple in design, with yellow, plaster-textured walls, black windows and a tiled roof. Lanterns adorned the interior, which was visibly supported by beams, and all doors were adorned with teddy bear motifs. Some rooms contained bookshelves, paintings, furniture and counters strewn with material and tools. Stairs were carpeted, and two rooms contained stone floors partially frozen over with ice. Traps and hazards in the form of spike pits, spiked walls and spiked balls were commonplace. Development Since Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, the House of the Dollmaker has never been seen, visited or referenced in the Legacy of Kain series, and its fate in later time periods and timelines is unclear. It is uncertain whether or not Kain even visited it in the second timeline and onwards. Former series director and writer Amy Hennig confirmed that Elzevir, King Ottmar and the Princess of Willendorf are not "lost in the time shuffle" created by the first paradox, and stated that "they just don't have much to do with Raziel's and Kain's journeys in SR". Warp's answers from Amy at the Square Enix Forums (by blincoln) Despite the revocation of Elzevir as a story element, souls have adopted a much larger role in the Legacy of Kain series since Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Early drafts of the background story to Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver initially identified the Lake of Lost Souls (where the House of the Dollmaker was situated) as the grounds of Raziel's execution, rather than the Lake of the Dead. Early Versions of The Story at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) However, this was changed later in development. Notes *On the Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain map of Nosgoth, the house is marked "Elzevir the Dollmaker", in reference to its chief inhabitant rather than its formal name as a place. The same exception applies to the Oracle's Cave (marked as "Oracle of Nosgoth" on the map). Map of Nosgoth at Nosgothic Realm Gallery BO1-Map0043-Sect00.png BO1-Map0043-Sect01.png BO1-Map0043-Sect02.png BO1-Map0043-Sect03.png BO1-Map0043-Sect04.png BO1-Map0043-Sect10.png BO1-Map0043-Sect13.png Tileset Grp00096.png|"grp00096.ctm" Grp00133.png|"grp00133.ctm" Grp00134.png|"grp00134.ctm" Grp00135.png|"grp00135.ctm" Grp00148.png|"grp00148.ctm" Grp00200.png|"grp00200.ctm" Grp00217.png|"grp00217.ctm" Grp00236.png|"grp00236.ctm" Grp00273.png|"grp00273.ctm" Grp00386.png|"grp00386.ctm" Grp00453.png|"grp00453.ctm" Grp00527.png|"grp00527.ctm" Grp00543.png|"grp00543.ctm" See also *Elzevir *The Lake of Lost Souls References Browse Category:Blood Omen Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen dungeons Category:Locations/Blood Omen Category:Locations/Dungeons